The Greatest Pokemon Game Ever!
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Arceus sees Ash's efforts and grants him his blessing. Ash wakes up at age 7 and is now A GAMER! Will try and follow most if not all of Ash's journey but it'll take awhile to get to that point. This is after Kalos so all known pokemon are to be found. Ash will catch more Pokemon than he normally does! BxB Yoai!
1. Chapter 1

"This boy..." A mysterious voice said as he watched Ash Ketchum on various screens at different ages helping out his pokemon. Helping out his Legionaries. "This boy he helps all...He is pure , innocent, now I will reward him. ...the best reward ...Sleep Ash Ketchum when you wake you will be amazed by the gift I'm granting you."

* * *

7 year old Ash Ketchum yawned as he woke up. He set up and stretched. After getting dressed, and actually brushing his hair he headed downstairs. He wore a yellow short sleeve shirt with a red line down his right side, blue jean shorts and blue sneakers. His hair was wild even though he'd just tried to brush it.

It was at the bottom of the stairs that he noticed something. A blue screen appeared in front of him.

 **For doing Physical Exercise , +1 str.**

Ash jumped and fell over. He quickly got up and went into the kitchen where he saw his mother. Delia smiled at her boy and kissed his forehead.

"Professor Oak called last night." Delia said as they ate breakfast. "He's had some new Pokemon babies be born and wants you to help him out today while he checks them over. "

 **Quest!**

 **Professor Oak needs help!**

 **Reward:**

 **1000xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Loss of respect from Prof. Oak.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N?**

Ash was shocked at the screen but discreetly pressed yes. He quickly finished his breakfast and set out to Prof. oaks' lab. He decided to run. At first he wasn't very fast and had to stop often.

 **Skill created!**

 **Running-Level 1 (10% to next level)**

Ash frowned that sounded like one of his old video games. A thought hit him. The screens, the quest, the skill...His life was a video game!

 **For reaching a logical conclusion , +1 wis**

"oh, shut up." Ash said, closing the latest screen. "Okay, grinding time!"

He began running through town he slowly got faster and faster as he ignored the screens. He just needed to keep running. He finally reached the stairs going to Oak's lab and looked at the screens.

 **Running - Level 10 (90%)**

 **Through strenuous exercise, +2 str**

 **Through strenuous exercise, +2 str**

 **Through strenuous exercise, +2 str**

 **Through strenuous exercise, +2 str**

 **Through constant movement, +1 Dex**

 **Through constant movement, +1 Dex**

 **Through constant movement, +1 Dex**

 **Through constant movement, +1 Dex**

 **Through constant movement, +1 Dex**

 **Through constant movement, +1 Dex**

 **Through Harsh Cardio exercise, +2 Vit**

 **Through Harsh Cardio exercise, +2 Vit**

 **Through Harsh cardio exercise , +2 Vit.**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **Level 2**

 **Title : none**

 **HP: 120/120**

 **AP: 120/120**

 **Str: 9**

 **Vit: 6**

 **Dex : 6**

 **Int: 0**

 **Wis: 1**

 **Luck :X**

 **Skill:**

 **Gamer's Mind: Allows user to think through logically. Allows peaceful state of mind, Immune to psychological status' and effects**

 **Gamer's body: Gives user a body like in a video game**

 **Arceus' Blessing: Arceus the Alpha Pokemon has blessed you making your life a video game.**

* * *

"Wow, that's cool." Ash said, and began up the steps at a run he was soon winded but pushed on. He was a little disappointed when he didn't get a stat increase. He grinned when he finally reached the door. Then stopped the screen was still in front of him. He got a perk point. He wondered what that was . A small list of four things popped up telling him what he could spend his perk point on.

 **Barter: You can use and train this skill to pay less for items in the mart and everywhere else for that matter.**

 **Charisma: Unlocking this will unlock the stat Charisma . The nicer you are to people the more friendly they will be to you.**

 **Auto tracking: Activate this to always know the right way to go.**

 **Convince: The ability to persuade others.**

They all sounded good to Ash he frowned then picked **Convince** he was hoping that it would help him in the future. With that he closed the screen and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Gary Oak. He wore a plain black V-neck shirt and long khaki colored trousers . Around his neck he wore half a pokeball the other half was Ash's though he didn't wear it out in the open like Gary did. Maybe that was why Gary was always in such a bad mood with ash because he never wore the sign of their friendship . Ash noted that life around him seemed to freeze . He quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out the matching necklace he put it on. Time unfroze.

"Hey, Ashy-boy." Gary said, snidely then saw Ash was finally wearing the necklace. "What are you doing here?"

"Prof. Oak asked me to come over and help him with the pokemon. " Ash said, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of getting to see Pokemon. He loved Pokemon. "my mom just told me."

"I see." Gary said, "Then we'll go see Gramps together. "

Yet he didn't let Ash in. A ping had Ash focusing on a screen again as everything froze around him.

 **Quest!**

 **Convince Gary Oak to let you in the lab!**

 **Reward:**

 **10 poke**

 **10xp**

 **Favor f/Gary Oak**

 **Failure:**

 **Loss of respect w/ Prof. Oak.**

 **Loss of respect w/ Gary Oak.**

 **Grounding from Delia Ketchum.**

Ash growled and accepted time unfroze.

"That's not necessary. " Ash said, cheerfully. "No need for both of us to do it. I heard that there is going to be a big pokemon battle over in the park today. I bet you really want to go see that, right?" Gary looked torn and the bar in front of him that was Ash's quest was almost full in the green. " I'll do the work and you go play. "

"Why would you do that?" Gary asked, he really wanted to go.

"Well, one of us has to help out right? " Ash asked, hoping this would work. " and there's no need for both of us to miss the battle. I've already told my mom I'll do the work. You can just slip off before Prof. Oak asks you to help me. "

The bar hit max.

"Okay," Gary said, exiting the lab and leaving the door open. "I'll go then. I owe you one , Ashy-boy!"

With that Gary left. Ash grinned to himself and grinned even more when two screens popped up.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Charisma: Level 1 (90%)**

 **Quest complete!**

 **+10 Poke**

 **+10xp**

 **Favor f/ Gary Oak.**

Ash closed the windows and walked into the lab shutting the door. He looked around as he went he'd never been alone in the lab before not that he could remember anyway.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Scan: Level 1 (10%) : You can scan people and objects and get information on them. Get more information as your skill levels up.**

Ash **Scanned** everything on his walk to the back of the lab and outside to where all the pokemon lived.

"Ah, Ash!" Oak said, brightly. "Where's Gary I was going to ask him to help you."

"He was going out as I was coming in, Prof." Ash replied, honestly trying to train his Char stat. "But I'm here and willing to work hard!"

Oak chuckled the child was so enthusiastic about pokemon it made him want to give the boy a pokemon early. He smiled warmly at the boy.

"Now then, " he finally said, "Here's what I want you to do. " Oak handed him a list. Ash took it. "Can you do all this please? I really need to go check on the baby pokemon."

"You can count on me!" Ash beamed. He looked at the list as Prof. Oak walked away and sat in a window to watch. He'd already checked over the Pokemon. "Okay, lets see what we have here."

"hey, Ashy-Boy." Gary was back. "I decided to help out ." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So what are we doing?"

Ash beamed at him.

"well it says here..."

 **Give the pokemon breakfast ( 0/403)**

 **Change filter on water Pokemon habitat (0/100)**

 **Stack hay for Pokemon to graze (0/50)**

 **Give the pokemon lunch (0/403)**

 **Make the pokemon take a nap (0/403)**

Ash read the list to Gary .

"Wow." Gary said, "We'd better get to work. "

"Yep." Ash looked around at all the Pokemon feeding dishes then he spotted jars with Pokemon on them . He rushed over and grabbed some matching up the pokemon on the jar with the pokemon waiting to be fed. He opened the jars and poured the food into the dish. Gary shrugged and did the same. It was a good idea. "Okay, we're hurrying." He soothed the pokemon. "Here you go."

"Calm down." Gary sighed, as Rattata scurried his feet. He emptied a jar into the three bowels with Rattata on them the rats scurried over to eat. "Good , little rats."

With that they continued. Oak was smiling as he watched. He'd been right they would make great Trainers. He'd made a deal with Delia regarding Ash's work today and was going to apply it to Gary as well. They just needed to prove themselves worthy of what he had planned. Both boys beamed when they realized they had fed all the pokemon.

"Okay, " Ash said, "That's 403." he wiped sweat from his head. "Lets get a work on those filters."

"Right. " Gary nodded, "I would suggest working together on this one."

"Agreed. " Ash nodded, as they ran toward the nearest water Pokemon habitat. They both frowned they didn't see a filter. "I guess it's underwater."

 **For making a logical conclusion , +1 Wis**

"I found the breathing masks and everything we need." Gary said, handing a mask to Ash who quickly put it on. They both dove into the water and looked around.

Ash made use of his **Scan** and found what he was looking for he motioned to Gary and they both set off swimming towards it.

 **Skill Created !**

 **Swim- Level 1 (10%)**

Ash rolled his eyes but kept going Gary wasn't swimming that fast either . Ash was shocked when his **Scan** hit the half pokeball he was currently wearing around his neck.

 **Half Pokeball- This is a symbol of Friendship between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum. Wearing this will give you instant +100 respect from Gary Oak.**

Ash wanted to know what his current Respect with Gary and Prof Oak was and suddenly a screen shot up.

 **Gary Oak- Respect level 15**

 **Prof. Oak - Respect level 15**

He smirked to himself as they arrived at the filter. They began working on replace it.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Mechanics - You can now work with machines and electronics!**

 **Skill Created!**

 **Repair- The ability to repair broken things!**

Ash rolled his eyes and they worked when they were done a side screen, in his peripheral vision, told them he had **1/100**.

* * *

They worked together changing filters and gaining Ash levels on his skills though Gary didn't know he was helping Ash with that. They finally finished changing the filters.

 **Level up!**

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **Level 3**

 **Title : none**

 **HP: 140/140**

 **AP: 140/140**

 **Str: 9**

 **Vit: 6**

 **Dex : 6**

 **Int: 0**

 **Wis: 2  
**

 **Luck :X**

Ash noted that the world had frozen again. He also noted that he had another perk point. He had gotten rid of two choices. So he now had.

 **Barter: You can use and train this skill to pay less for items in the mart and everywhere else for that matter.**

 **Auto tracking: Activate this to always know the right way to go.**

 **Sneak: the ability to move quietly and unseen**

 **Picking: The ability to opened lock doors using simple metal tools.**

Again all of them were good. Ash was sure that he could unlock **Sneak** on his own and maybe even **Barter** though he wasn't very sure on the last one. Sighing he chose **Picking** he was rewarded with a Lockpick set for novices.

With that time unfroze.

"So what's next?" Gary wondered.

"We have to stack Hay for the Pokemon to graze. " Ash was already running towards the hay bails . His **Scan** told him that he would only need 8 str to move them. That's exactly what he had so he began moving them to the glowing spots that only he could see. A **Scan** at Gary showed Gary only had 6 Str. "You start handing out lunch."

"No way. "Gary groused, trying to move a hay bail. "I'm going to help with this. Besides it's not time for their lunch yet. "

Ash shrugged and kept moving hay bails . Gary was tugging and pushing one toward a green spot, though he knew Gary couldn't see the spot. So he left him to it. Finally Ash was done with his 49 bails of hay and watched as Gary finally got his 1 into place completing that part of the quest. Gary looked wiped out.

Ash had gotten **+2 Str** for all his hard work.

"You take a rest I'll start lunch." Ash called, but Gary was up and following him in a second. "Fine, be that way. "

Together they fed the pokemon again the same way as before. But with a slight problem.

A Rattata was hurt.

"Oh, no." Ash said, picking it up. "I have an idea. " With that he rushed off with Gary behind them they'd finished feeding the pokemon again. Ash lead the way to the lab and found what he was looking for. He grabbed the potion. "Okay, Rattata, this is going to hurt a bit but it'll make you feel better, I promise. " He sprayed the potion on Rattata's leg. Then wrapped it in a bandage. "Now eat this. " He fed it an Oran berry. "There do you feel better now? "

Rattata did indeed feel better.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Healing-Level 1 (10%) You can now help heal pokemon and do some first aid for humans!**

 **+4 to int**

 **+2 Wis  
**

Ash smirked as he carried the Rattata back outside and Gary told him how cool he'd been.

"you helped." Ash said, "you knew why I brought Rattata to that room. You handed me the bandages and berry. You should be pleased with your self as well."

Gary looked stunned for a moment then grinned at his friend with a nod. Ash smiled back.

"Okay, Rattata, nap time."

He rocked Rattata as he walked it to the glowing green nest. He set it inside. The Rat pokemon was fast asleep.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Sleep- Level 1(10%) you can now put people and Pokemon to sleep!**

With that they began running around trying to get Pokemon to their nests and to sleep. Of course Ash was faring better than Gary. They had just finished when a Pichu and Eevee ran into the area fighting each other. Ash and Gary got the fight stopped both Pokemon looked really young like new borns even. They then tended to the pokemon .

"Oh, very good." Oak said, greeting them. They turned to see him and Delia smiling at them. "You did everything perfectly. "

"Okay." Gary said, holding the baby Eevee. "We did our best, Gramps."

"And for that you will be rewarded." Oak told them. "

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Professor Oak needs help!**

 **Reward:**

 **1000xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Loss of respect from Prof. Oak.**

Ash was confused on the ? still.

"First off." Oak said, "I have thought for a while now that you two show unique care for Pokemon. So I've decided to give each a pokemon early." Both boys looked beyond amazed. "Gary, you will take that baby Eevee, and Ash you'll take that baby Pichu. " The mouse was already making a nest out of Ash's hair . Ash grinned. "I'm also giving you both Pokedexes early as well. With these you are officially trainers but you can't go on your journey's just yet. "

They both gushed their thanks.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Professor Oak needs help!**

 **Reward:**

 **1000xp**

 **Pokemon**

 **Pokedex  
**

 **Failure:**

 **Loss of respect from Prof. Oak.**

* * *

"wow this is great." Ash cheered as he used his **Scan** which apparently operated as his Pokedex as well. Pictures of the pokemon and very detailed information about it would appear on a screen in front of him. He was using it on the pokemon he'd seen today.

He learned that Pichu was the baby form of Pikachu. Which thrilled him.

"So what should we do next Pichu?" He asked then blinked when Pichu tapped the screen in front of him. "oh , I leveled up again?"

 **Level up!**

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **Level 3**

 **Title : none**

 **HP: 140/140**

 **AP: 140/140**

 **Str: 11  
**

 **Vit: 6**

 **Dex : 6**

 **Int: 4  
**

 **Wis: 4  
**

 **Luck :X**

 **Poke: 10**

 **Barter: You can use and train this skill to pay less for items in the mart and everywhere else for that matter.**

 **Auto tracking: Activate this to always know the right way to go.**

 **Sneak: the ability to move quietly and unseen**

 **Cooking: You can make pokefood for you pokemon and food for yourself.  
**

Ash chose **Cooking.**

* * *

Ash decided to explore the lab and look around. He krept into the lab hearing Oak and his mother talking.

 **Skill created!**

 **Sneak**

"I knew I could unlock it." Ash breathed and began to **Sneak** around. Pichu seemed to understand that he needed to be quiet because he did as he layed on Ash's head. Pichu pointed to a room. "In there?" Pichu nodded. Ash went to the door and tried to get in. "Locked. " He thought about the place his lock pick had went and and Inventory opened. Ash grabbed the Lockpick and was soon in a Tutorial on how to use it. He was soon in the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. He looked around. "What room is this, Pichu?" he walked around looking at the shelves full of Pokeballs. The shelves had names on them. "Those are trainers pokemon. Why are they all in there pokeballs? They should be able to roam the grounds like other pokemon."

Pichu agreed with him. He didn't like Pokeball the Professor had tried to force him into earlier so that he could be given to this boy. He began talking.

"You're right we should let them roam." Ash said, not understanding how he could understand his pokemon. "Hey a quest.

 **Quest!**

 **Let the pokemon out of their pokeballs to roam free in the ranch!**

 **Reward:**

 **10 poke**

 **+100 xp**

 **Failure:**

 **Caught by Oak!**

 **Loss of respect w/Oak**

 **Grounded by Delia.**

Pichu hit yes as Ash opened the lab window. One by one he released the pokemon and they wandered away. Pichu explored the room. Then began helping by carrying Pokeballs over and releasing them finally they had released all the pokemon and put their pokeballs back where they had belonged.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Reward:**

 **10 poke**

 **+100xp**

"Much better ." Ash said, with a nod. Pichu nodded to jumping back on to his head. "now what's this?" he walked over to a table with a computer on it. His **Scan** said it was a dex of trainers all over the world. He quickly operated it getting a quest worth 20 poke. He stood there and memorized everyone of them bringing his Int up 8 as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash walked to the park to find that he was in luck the Pokemon battle was about to start. Gary was already there. This was for kids that had Pokemon. Whether they'd had someone catch one for them, been given them or caught them themselves .

"Okay." A man said, "Today will be a tournament style fight."

 **Quest!**

 **Enter the Tournament!**

 **Place 5: Oran Berry**

 **Place 4: Potion**

 **Place 3: Old Rod**

 **Place 2: Pokeballs**

 **Place 1: Light ball**

 **Respect w/ Town**

 **Loyalty w/ Pichu**

It was a great reward so Ash pressed yes or would have had Pichu not done it for him.

"I was going to say yes." Ash told his new friend. "lets see what moves you have."

He used **Scan** and found out Pichu had three moves. Thundershock, Volt Tackle and Tail Whip. More information revealed that Pichu was a timid nature which meant that it boosted his speed he was going to be very fast. Time unfroze.

"Everyone who wants to sign up come of here and do so."

Ash walked up shocking everyone.

"I'd like to enter with my Pichu."

"That's an odd pokemon for a child to have." The man said, "They are known to be very stubborn and hard to handle. " he put Ash's name in the PC he was holding. "Gary?"

"I'd like to enter with my Eevee." Gary said.

"So you both got pokemon , huh?" the man nodded signing Gary up as well.

* * *

"The matches will be chosen randomly." The man told everyone. "Our first match is ...Ash vs. Lina!"

Ash walked forward and stood where directed. A girl in a white and red hat with the official pokemon league symbol on it stood across from him.

"Choose your pokemon!"

"Go!" Lina cried, "Poliwag!"

"I choose you, Pichu!"

"Begin!"

"Bubble!" Lina yelled.

"Dodge out of the way, Pichu and charge at it." Ash yelled, Pichu did as told. Poliwag did it's best to hit him but couldn't because of his speed. "Now jump and use Thundershock!"

Pichu did dodging a bubble attack and shocking the tadpole for all he was worth.

 **Skill created!**

 **Strategy- Level 1 : The ability to dispose of large forces and plan long range**

 **Tactics The ability to use personnel on hand to best effect**

Ash ignored the screen. Pichu landed.

"It's paralyzed , Pichu , Jump on it so it can't escape and use Thundershock!"

"Poliwag, use Bubble!" Lina cried, "Poliwag, come on!"

Pichu landed on the paralyzed Poliwag and shocked again. Ash felt sorry for that Poliwag as Pichu ran back to him. The poor thing's eyes was spinning and it was jerking around on the ground.

"Winner Ash and Pichu!" The man called, "Good job to both trainers and both Pokemon."

"You were great, Pichu." Ash told his new friend as walked over and sat on a bench to watch Gary's Eevee fight against a female nidoran. "It's a good thing we didn't get that fight." Ash had found that with his higher **wisdom** and **Int** stats that things were easier to remember and understand. Some of the things he'd learned about Pokemon were actually sinking in finally. "you wouldn't have done much damage to that poison pokemon."

Pichu cocked his head to the side. He didn't understand.

"I learned it a while ago from this show I watch on t.v." he told Pichu who was in his lap. Gary carried his victorious Eevee to a different bench. " All about Pokemon type match ups. From normal to fairy and everything in between. I'll teach you later okay?" Pichu nodded. He decided he was starting to like this boy that was going to be his Master. "We're up again."

Only ten kids had entered. This time they were up against a Rattata. The boy's name was Joey. Though he'd always insisted they call him Youngster Joey.

"Rattata , Tackle!"

"Pichu, dodge left!" Ash called he really could see everything in his head and think about how best to do things. Pichu did. "Now smash into and use Thundershock!" The rat squealed loudly making some people flinch. Pichu jumped back cheeks sparking waiting for an order. "Pichu, finish it off with Thundershock."

Rattata had shaken the attack off and dodged it dodged in between Pichu's attack heading right for him. It got in close and tried to tackle.

"Now , jump, pichu!" Pichu jumped and Rattata smashed into a rock on the field. He landed and turned around. "Thundershock!"

Pichu ran at Rattata little arms bouncing happily and shocked it hard as it went to stand.

"Winner Ash and Pichu!" The man called, he was in awe over the pokemon Ash was picking up. It shouldn't be this powerful it was clearly only a baby.

Ash went a sat down again.

* * *

Ash and Pichu ended up in the finals against Gary and Eevee. It seemed it was time to settle the fight from earlier. Though Ash couldn't see how Eevee was going to win it only knew Tackle, Tail whip, Growl and Helping hand.

"Good luck, Gary and Eevee." Ash called, training his Charisma again.

"Good luck, Ashy-boy, Pichu." Gary returned looking rather confused. Something was up with his friend. They stood in the middle and shook hands. Earning claps from the rather large crowd of kids and some adults who'd come looking for their kids.

Pichu held his paw out to Eevee. Eevee raised one of it's front paws, Pichu took the paw in his and they shook too. Earning ohhh's and Awwwwwww's from the crowd on how cute it was. They then went to their separate sides with their trainers.

"Ready, Pichu?" Ash asked the pokemon standing in front of him. His friend nodded.

"Begin!"

"Tackle!" Gary yelled.

Ash could the move trajectory.

"Don't move yet." Ash ordered. Pichu stayed still primed to strike. People were confused. "Okay, now! Thundershock!"

Eevee was about a foot in front of Pichu who suddenly shocked with all he was worth. Gary's eyes went wide as his new partner was engulfed in electric energy.

Eevee stumbled away against a rock trying to recover.

"Smash into it and use another Thundershock, Pichu!' Ash called , "Don't let it recover!"

"Eevee, try and get behind the rock!" Gary called, his Eevee was stumbling around but tried to follow orders. "Come on , Eevee you can do it!"

"Not fast enough." Ash said, his **Strategy and Tactics** skills telling him he was right. Sure enough Eevee was blasted across the field in another Pichu shock.

"We give!" Gary cried, running to his baby Eevee and scooping it up. "We quit."

"Pichu!" Ash called, the mouse went running toward him. He picked him up. "Good job, Pichu." he walked over to Gary and Eevee. "Sorry, Gary. I'll run with you back to the lab to heal Eevee."

"It's okay. " Gary sighed, standing and rocking his new friends. " It was a battle I just didn't want to see Eevee get beat. " He shook Ash's hand "Good battle."

"Great battle." Ash corrected. "Pichu."

Pichu nodded and apologized by licking Eevee. Eevee batted at him playfully.

"For first place Ash Ketchum!" The man called. "He and his Pichu are sure a force to be reckoned with." That got nods from the trainers who'd fought them. "and now even more so. Ash, Pichu you've won a Light Ball! For those of you who don't know Light Balls this is a hold item to be held by a Pichu, Pikachu or Raichu it will double their Attack and Sp Attack."

"Cool." Ash said, brightly. "You'll be even more powerful, Pichu." Pichu cheered happily.

"For second place we have Gary Oak and Eevee." The man said, "For your valiant effort you are awarded two Pokeballs. "

The man did the same for 3 to 5 place.

"Now one more thing before you all leave." The man said, "As you all know some construction has been finished in Pallet Town recently I'd like to now tell you that we have our very own Pokemon center and that it is now open for business! We also have our own Advanced Pokemart and it too is open for business. Run along now and have a nice day. "

Ash got his quest reward and set off with Gary at a run to the Pokemon Center . Checking Ash saw that he had 20 Poke. He wondered if he could buy some supplies at the mart with that. They both got their pokemon healed up and went their separate ways.

* * *

"How do you hold your Light Ball?" Ash asked his friend. Pichu grabbed it and it just vanished. "So it's like my inventory?" Pichu cocked his head to the side confused. "Yeah, i don't get it either. " Ash held his arm out and Pichu ran up it. "Well, like I promised I'll tell you about type advantages and disadvantages."

So Ash talked and talked Pichu found this all very interesting. It didn't feel weird that he was learning about Pokemon from a human because he didn't know better. They ended up walking into the mart and looking around. Things were really expensive according to Ash who had wanted to buy some Potions . Ash told him that he couldn't even buy any pokeballs. They left after awhile.

Ash wandered out into the woods looking for Oran berries. Pichu was soon sniffing them out.

 **Skill created!**

 **Foraging: With this skill you can find berries and other types of things that will help you survive in the wild!**

Ash had gotten that when he had started picking berries. He was on a quest.

 **Quest!**

 **Find Berries!**

 **Find Oran Berries: (20)**

 **Find Chesto Berries: (20)**

 **Find Leppa Berries: (20)**

 **Find Lum Berries: (20)**

 **Find Aspear Berries: (20)**

 **Find Cheri Berries: (20)**

 **Find Rawst Berries: (20)**

 **Find Persim Berries: (20)**

It had seemed like a good quest to do because he could use all of the berries in the future. But it was daunting and Ash was mostly relying on Pichu's sense of smell. He'd unlocked.

 **Training: The ability to train one's pets and Pokemon**

He'd found out the more he trained something with Pichu the stronger it would get. That went for Pichu's attacks as well. Right now they were working on Pichu's sense of smell because of the quest. Ash thought it was rather cool.

"Okay, Pichu do you need to smell the Oran berry again?" Ash asked, Pichu was sniffing around. He suddenly took off running with Ash in hot pursuit. They came to a bush full of Blue berries a **Scan** showed them to be Oran Berries."Great job, pichu."

Pichu cheered and helped his master pick them. He was having fun sniffing things out. His Master had told him that he could eat these when he was hurt and they would make him feel better so he was glade they were finding them.

"Okay, that's all for Oran berries." Ash told Pichu. "Now we need to find more Chesto berries." he had found one of each just laying in the woods which had prompted the quest. He grabbed his chesto berry and let Pichu smell it. They would also be getting a money award of another 10 Poke bringing his total to 30 poke still not enough to buy a potion or a pokeball. Pichu ran off again and he followed tucking the berry back into his inventory.

* * *

By the end of the quest both Ash and Pichu were happy with the results.

"Hey, Pichu . " Pichu sparked from Ash's hair to show he was listening. "If Arceus gave me this gift then is it Arceus whose giving me my quests?"

 **For figuring out what none before you have , +4 to int**

"Thanks, Arceus." Ash beamed, he could tell he was smarter all of a sudden. "Is there a way fro me to communicate with you?" no answer came instead a quest. they'd reached the school yard that was kept separate by a fence.

 **Quest !**

 **Explore the school!**

 **Explore the school and don't get caught.**

 **Skill unlocked!**

 **Thief.**

 **Steal 1000 Poke to pass.**

"I don't want to steal." Ash said , frowning. "My mom always tells me stealing is bad."

A screen popped up

 **In the life I watched you were a selfless person, Ash Ketchum. You cared about others more than yourself and this is fine. I like that in a person. But I figure this time you deserve to have a little more fun. As long as you don't get caught you can live a whole separate life from that of the person you show everyone during the day. Go and find the money you want. Steal until your little heart is content and show everyone else the hyperactive you .**

Ash frowned in thought.

"okay, I'll give it a try." Ash said, "Come on, Pichu I know how to get through the fence without climbing it. " he ran over to the fence and walked along it for awhile. They came to an opening. "Here we are. You go first." Pichu slid through and Ash followed. They hid behind the slide until a teacher passed, it was the start of summer and the teachers were here only for the day to submit test results and meet with the Headmaster. "Okay, now I know a secret way into the school . Gary and I discovered it. "

Ash ran toward the bushes behind the swings across the school yard they made it in the bushes just in time his old teacher had just passed. Ash showed Pichu a tunnel.

"It leads right into the school basement." Pichu went first with Ash behind him there was surprisingly enough room for both of them and was wide . "Gary says he thinks Diglett and Dugtrio dug this tunnel. I've never seen either one before though and we use this tunnel a lot to sneak into the school?" Pichu cocked his head to the side asking why. "Oh, they keep pokemon to let us play with at recess and we would sneak in here and play with them after school hours. we would let them out and feed them and we even tried washing them once when we were younger. We got 3rd degree burns from that Charmander. That's when I learned that fire pokemon don't like water. " Pichu laughed , "Yeah, yeah. " Ash scoffed. "We're almost to the end. "

They came out in the school basement. Ash brushed himself off. For some reason they never got dirty going through that tunnel but he always dusted himself off.

 **Save the Diglett!**

 **The diglett is scared , and hungry. It doesn't know where it's parents are. Feed Diglett two Oran berries**

 **Reward:**

 **10 poke**

 **20 xp**

 **One Diglett.**

Ash blinked around.

"Smell a Pokemon , Pichu?" Pichu sniffed the air then pointed him in the right direction sure enough they saw a small Diglett. "Hey there." Ash said, "Oh, you look hungry." Ash got an Oran berry out. He broke a small piece off and fed it to Diglett who ate happily. "There you go. I've got plenty. " Ash smiled as he fed the little guy. Pichu had gone to explore. " Don't eat so fast. I won't take it away. Just slow down and enjoy . "

Ash fed the small Diglett two Oran Berries in small pieces before Pichu came back carrying a Pokeball.

"Where'd you get this?" Ash asked. Pichu began talk. "Diglett's Master?" Pichu nodded. Diglett began talking and again Ash understood. There was a mean janitor down here somewhere that raised Diglett and Dugtrio. They had built the tunnel . Diglett didn't like it's master and wanted to run away but didn't know where it's parents were because they'd gotten separated when the other Diglett and Dugtrio had staged a revolt. "Well, then would you like to come with me?" Ash asked, taking the pokeball from Pichu. "I'll take really good care of you and feed you every day and play with you..." Diglett seemed happy about that and vanished into it's pokeball. "Quest complete. Now lets get out of here."

They quickly used **Sneak** and made their way upstairs. The skill was getting good levels. Ash knew his way around the school in his sleep but he'd never wanted to be so careful in his life. With his Int now 8 he could guess what would happen if he was caught. Once he made it to the nearest room, the science room, he shut them in and called up his skills.

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **Level 3**

 **Title :**

 **HP: 140/140**

 **AP: 140/140**

 **Str: 11**

 **Vit: 6**

 **Dex: 6**

 **Int: 8**

 **Wis: 4**

 **Luck: X**

 **Poke: 40**

"Those are pretty good, huh, Pichu?" Ash said, getting up and looking around. "Okay, lets start trying to grind this **Stealing** skill. "

With that they used **Sneak** to get around the room. Ash used **Scan** on everything then **Stole** anything and everything that was glowing. When he got to the desk pichu told the doors were locked. Ash used **Picking** on them. Part of him felt bad for doing this the other part didn't care. It was a small school but even so Ash was shocked when he found 50 poke and a diary that he really shouldn't have red until he was older. His Science teacher had a massive crush on his old homeroom teacher both were men. The things his science teacher wrote were fantasies of the two men together. Ash replaced the Diary and quickly Snuck across the hall into the next class room. Ash looked around then went to work in this room as well. He found all sorts of things left in peoples desks including Pokeballs. He wondered why people left Pokeballs in their desks then shrugged it off as a game thing.

Ash was enjoying himself and was completely ready to full immures himself in this way of life along with his new friends Pichu and Diglett.


End file.
